La Vida Vampírica De Alice
by Jalice 1002
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando Alice se entere lo que en realidad es Jason? ¿Que pasara con Alice? Léanla, ojala les guste


**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, los otros los invente yo, la historia fue creada por mi, si quieren que la siga, o tiene comentarios o algo por favor me mandan sus reviews. Ojala les guste. No tiene titulo. **

**ALICE ****POV**

Mis padres se empezaron a preocupar puesto que les empecé a decir que estaba teniendo "sueños futuristas" que se hacían realidad, ellos creyeron que estaba mintiendo, pero se empezaron a dar cuenta día a día, semana tras semana.., no aguantaron más mis "sueños futuristas", y decidieron internarme.

A la semana siguiente me internaron en un manicomio muy lejos de casa, al principio me visitaban todos los días, luego de vez en cuando, hasta que no volvieron y por esto supuse que se habían olvidado de mí; dure unas semanas muy sola, me creaba prontas ilusiones de salir, pensaba en cómo era la vida afuera de estas cuatro paredes…Tenía "sueños futuristas" de un hombre que me buscaba día y noche, todos los días tenía un sueño de él.

Luego me empecé a hacer "amiga" del conserje, me contaba sobre él y yo le contaba sobre mí, un día lo estaba buscando por lo corredores del manicomio, cuando lo encontré, le estaba mordiendo el cuello a otra empleado, yo quede estupefacta, el cuerpo cayó al suelo y el conserje me vio hay parada, en shock; empezó a mirar para todos lados, no sabía que estaba haciendo, se empezó a acercar y de un momento a otro me desmaye.

Desperté en mi "cuarto", Jason el conserje, me estaba vigilando desde la puerta, cuando desperté se acercó hacia mí.

¿Qué viste Alice?

En realidad no sé lo que vi.

Dime (me empezó a sacudir)

Está bien, pero no me hagas daño. Solo vi me estabas mordiendo a un empleado o en realidad matándolo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Es… complicado.

No importa.

Está bien, yo…soy… un…

¿Un qué?

Soy un vampiro.

Cuando Jason me dijo eso quede sin aire, no lo podía creer, como era posible que el fuera un vampiro, no lo entendía, así que le empecé a preguntar bastantes cosas, él me las respondía, pero cada vez eran más; cuando por fin termine, el me empezó a explicar que mis "sueños futuristas" no se llamaban así sino que eran "visiones", también me contó que el hombre que veía a diario, también era un vampiro y me buscaba por una simple razón, me quería matar.

Esa idea no me gusto para nada, desde ese día vivía con temor, con dolor, los días siguientes esos sentimientos fueron creciendo; hasta que un día estaba dormida, como en el fondo escuchaba gritos, llantos, sentí que alguien entraba en mi "cuarto" , sentí como sus labios fríos se acercaban a mi piel, y prontamente sentí como el dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo, parecía un día sin fin, se suponía que iba a despertar en ese instante pero no lo hice…

Desperté por fin, no sabía que me había pasado, de pronto del lado de la puerta apareció Jason, temía que me fuera a hacer daño, así que trate de alejarme, cuando de un momento a otro ya estaba en el fondo de la habitación, todo paso muy rápido Jason me explicaba en lo que él me había convertido, de que me alimentaba y porque me transformo. Habían pasado días después de mi transformación, me estaba adaptando a todo, no soportaba estar horas en mi habitación mientras el olor de la sangre recorría los pasillos y dormitorios, era como si me pusieran un hierro caliente en la garganta.

No tarde mucho en escapar del manicomio, mi amigo Jason había muerto, seguía teniendo visiones de james; no muy lejos del manicomio había un bosque, me adentre hasta encontrar algo para cazar, un perfecto ciervo, me saciaría hasta tratar de llegar a "casa" o eso creía; durante días camine, corrí, pero no encontraba salida alguna al bosque. Una noche en el bosque sentí un olor diferente, no era de animal...es de vampiro?, entre mas fuerte se hacía el olor, mis dudas me invadían, no lo soportaba así que empece a gritar, nada malo podía pasar.

Quien está hay? - Me acercaba a los arbustos cuando de un salto paso sobre mi y siguió corriendo.

Quien eres? - Grite con todas mis fuerzas, la persona se dio vuelta, y venia hacia mi.

Quien eres tu? y que haces por aquí a estas horas? - Me hablaba mientras se escondía debajo de un árbol.

Me llamo Alice, en realidad trato de encontrar la salida del bosque - Le decía mientras me acercaba, a la luz de la luna, tenía rasgos finos y pelo corto.

Oh!, mucho gusto Alice, yo.. - Se iba acercando hacía mi - me llamo Charlotte - Me tendió la mano, y yo se la estreché.

Mucho gusto...Sera que me puedes ayudar a salir del bosque?


End file.
